User talk:Willowmoon
Welcome to the Warriors Share Wiki, Willowmoon! I think you're going to really enjoy it! If I might suggest, you should probably head to Project:AAU. That stands for Project: Adopt a User. If you go there you can learn about the ways of the wiki and how to use the tools and such. If you like to make pictures of Pixlr or GIMP or Photoshop and such, then go to Project:Imagine. If you are a fanfictioner then head to Project:Create. If you are a big Spellcheck Freak then head to Project:Spellcheck. I believe that's all for now! Loudsplash, Out! 12:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Willowmoon! Welcome! If you are new then you should probably join project adopt a user. If you want a signature, I could make one for you, just leave me a message saying what colours you want and what font and what you want it to say. The nameless UserI like being secret... were you the one who asked me about the siggie? There's so many Willows on this wiki. If you were, sure I'll make you one but you might have to wait until after christmas because I'm very busy. (Haven't done my Christmas shopping yet!) SkyflightFlying high above the sky... 18:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 17:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! I'm called Leopardclaw, durr, and I would only recommend that you follow what has already been said. Project:Adopt A User is always a good place for new users to start. Everyone is nice here, and I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time! Any questions you may have, I'll answer until you get a mentor. Then your mentor can answer your queries about the wiki. Have a great time here! 16:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Rules Hi, feel free to write on my talk page. But before that, here are the rules: Try not to swear much or use innapropriate language. Thanks! WillowMoon Siggie Even if it wasn't you who asked me about the siggie, here's one anyway. WillowsDrifting in the breeze... Like it? Now you have to go to your preferences page and tick the box that says 'custom signature'. then put Nosubst$|User:Wilowmoon$/Sig (without the $s) If you have any problems, ask me. SkyflightFlying high above the sky... 16:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I fixed your talk. There was a huge white space. 17:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! fanfic? Hey I was wondering if yoy were planning on writing a fanfic. So are you? Cause you haven't written anything (If I'm not mistaken) Which is totally fine. I was just wondering. LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well hello there, apprentice! First thing; sign off with four tildes. That's a ~ symbol. Second, is there anything you'd like to learn? 14:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Um. To find out what is wrong with your siggie, show me it. Did you put the $s in? Cos that would be the cause, if you did. Ok? Sorry for any inconveinence (I didn't spell that right, did I?) Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Eep. That doesn't link to anything. Umm, try putting this in but put your name instead of USERNAME. If that doesn't work then I have no idea what to do. Maybe you should ask Gloweh if it doesn't work this time because I don't know. Unicornlover2 (talk) 11:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh actually don't put that in put this in without the $s Sorry. Unicornlover2 (talk) 12:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Argh! Not working! Right err, I know go to this link and do what it says on "How to set up and use a signature." I try to make siggies like this for testing. Unicornlover2 (talk) 12:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh I'm totally stuck. I'll try to make another one. Do you want me to? Unicornlover2 (talk) 19:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) But that looks perfect! It doesn't matter about the code. Though, it doesn't link to your user page. Would you like me to do it? Skyflight. Siggie being redone Willow, is you avatar Cloudtail and Brightheart? It's so cute. 16:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen any of your questions. Willow, sign with four ~ 11:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I took it off Night's page but I gave her all the credit. I would ask before you do it though. 12:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You can roleplay a cat from allegiances though. Nobody does it though. 16:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah...I have absolutely no idea. XD 16:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 1. Click the arrow beside "edit" and there should be "history" and "rename". Click "Rename". 2. You're using visual mode when you copy the coding. Use source mode. Or even better, make a page called User:Willowmoon/Sig and copy the coding there. Then type into your preferences. 13:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) You don't do source mode on your preferences. You do source mode on the page. 19:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You have the cutest avatar ever!! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 19:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) (just had to say that) sure, thanks for the welcome :)Strikepaw 14:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC)